pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Pokémon Challenge Tales/Audiciones
Aqui se puede inscribir a Pokémon Challenge Tales Normas *No se pueden inscribir ni Nefer ni Blacko ni Alux ni Explosion *No se roban puestos *No teneis que hacer las mm personalizadas, las hare yo, pero no os paseis pidiendo *No se puede ser tercera evolucion, solo segunda y tercera. Si hay solo una evo vale pero que no sea muy grande. *Los de la orden Dyanite tienen que ser de tipo fuego *'Si no leeis esto sereis hechados' Plantilla Nombre: Cara MM: ''' '''Accesorios: Personalidad: Atributo principal: (Vale esto es mas complicado, de los dos tipos que tiene el mas poderoso para el, si tiene solo uno, no hace falta que pongais esto) Atributo especial: (Un tipo que no tiene y que puede dominar, tiene que estar relacionado con su accesorio) Firma: Comentario, nota ect.: Ejemplo Nombre: Nikkie Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Jolteon.png Accesorios: sombrero y pañuelo vaquero. Personalidad: Es muy decidida y cabezota. Es dificil ilusionarla y nunca admitira nada aunque lo tenga delante. Le aterrorizan los pokemon grandes. Es muy amiga de sus amigos y muy enemiga de sus enemigos. Atributo principal: Electrico ¬.¬ Atributo especial: Tierra Firma: Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 15:53 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Comentario, nota ect.: Esto es un ejemplo :D Inscripciones Amigo numero 5 (Reservado para cold) ;D Gracias amiga flaya Nombre: Choko Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Litwick_by_Poke_diamond.png Accesorios: Tiene una banda y un pañuelo color negro Personalidad: Es muy divertido y es un asesino a sueldo (?) aparte es muy carismatico y suele gastar bromas a todos. Atributo principal: Fantasma Atributo especial: Pues...siniestro? :s Firma: Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 19:52 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Comentario, nota, etc: ehm...nose? Amigo numero 6 (Para daru, si puede ser que sea chia pero si no quieres no pasa nada) Nombre: '''Daru '''Cara MM: Archivo:Geo.png Accesorios: 'Pañuelo y chaqueta motera '''Personalidad: ' Según el es "Llameante". Esta lleno de energía y es muy divertido. Suele ser sarcastico y burlarse de sus enemigos y rivales. '''Atributo principal: Lucha (¿Puede usar ataques tipo fuego?) Atributo especial: Dragón Firma: Archivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngSabes quien soy •y tienes ganas de conocermeArchivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngCotillea un poco por ahí ¡y Entretente un poco! 16:09 29 nov 2011 (UTC) Comentario, nota ect.: Si quieres que sea chica, me lo dices por aquí y lo que te pregunte antes tambien. (Siento que lo tengas que comentar en un blog para decirmelo, es que me cargue mi discusión...) Amigo numero 7 Nombre.Ritami Cara MM.Archivo:Ritami.png Accesorios.Pendientes Personalidad.Delante de los chicos es muy vergonzosa pero en sus momentos es muy activa Atributo principal.Hielo Atributo especial.Planta Firma.Elglaceoncreciente. 15:35 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Comentario,nota,etc.Si quieres puedes cambiar el color de los pendientes. Rival 1 Nombre: Angélica Cara MM: archivo:Cara de Furret Angelica.png Accesorios: Un moño Personalidad: Es muy arrogante. Se cree la jefa pero nunca llega a serlo, enrealidad es una inútil Atributo principal: Normal .-. Atributo especial: Fuego (sí, el accesorio es rojo e,e) Firma: мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 16:35 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Comentario, nota ect.: Nada :) Rival 2 Nombre: Jake Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png Accesorios: Me da igual, eligelos tu Personalidad: Serio, callado, serio, amigable, astuto y no se suele hacer muchas ilusiones con las cosas, tiene un puntod de vista objetivo (y si algo le sale bien se entusiasma y tiene un punto de vista mas positivo). Es serio Atributo principal: Siniestro Atributo especial: Psiquico Firma: Archivo:Zorua_MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Archivo:Zorua_Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon_mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png 16:04 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Comentario, nota ect.: Rival 3 Nombre:Linda Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Linda.png--espeon con cinta rosa Accesorios:Una cinta rosa Personalidad:Buena y amable pero un poco envidiosañ Atributo principal: Psiquico Atributo especial: Normal Firma:Delcatty22 17:21 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Comentario, nota ect.:Nada Rival 4 Nombre:Salvador Cara MM:Archivo:Cara de Marshtomp.png Accesorios:Dos cuernos en la cabeza? Personalidad:falta esto ewe ya lo lleno Atributo principal: Agua Atributo especial: Siniestro Firma:--Adicto a Yugioh duelist of the roses :D 16:20 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Comentario, nota ect.: Rival 5 Nombre:Neko Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png Accesorios:Un pañuelo y una raja en el ojo Personalidad:Sereno Atributo principal: Archivo:Planta.gif Atributo especial: Archivo:Fantasma.gif Firma: Rata de cloaca Dame quesoooo *-* 18:31 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Comentario, nota ect.:Quiero que en un capitulo digievolucione Rival 6 Nombre: '''Zaker '''Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Accesorios: '''Pañuelo Azul y Cicatriz por el ojo '''Personalidad: '''Loco y agresivo,si alguien lo insulta o algo parecido,lo ataca,nikkie lo odia y siempre pelean,le gusta amy en secreto y se vuelve como una bestia hambrienta con los que se dan cuenta de ello '''Atributo principal: Electrico Atributo especial: Dragón Firma: ''' Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif' '''18:30 27 nov 2011 (UTC)' Comentario, nota ect.: ''' Campeon de los Coliseos '''Nombre: Hollow Guard Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Shedinja.png Accesorios: Una cinta roja en la cabeza Personalidad: Es muy frio y distante, excepto con quien tiene confianza. Es muy fuerte y sabio. Atributo principal: Fantasma Atributo especial: Lucha Firma: Aqui va la firma ¿no? 19:48 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Comentario, nota ect.: General de la Orden Dynamite Nombre: 'Ranky '''Cara MM: 'Archivo:Cara_de_Monferno.png 'Accesorios:'Guantes azules '''Personalidad: '''Es muy distraido y suele perder el hilo de la conversacion muchas veces, pero es un gran amigo '''Atributo principal: '''Fuego '''Atributo especial: Hielo Firma: Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 15:14 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Soldado de elite de la Orden Dynamite Nombre: Neo Reyes Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Flareon.png Accesorios:Pañuelo en la cabeza blanco , bufanda roja y un diente de fuera. Personalidad:Loco, imperativo. Atributo especial: Hielo. Firma:Soy Tu Madre! xD 22:37 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Soldado de elite 2 de la Orden Dynamite Categoría:Inscripciones